Brandy
| last_aired = | status = On hiatus | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 77 (extra episodes: How to Draw Mr. Whiskers, Ed vs. The Oyster, Brandy & Mr. Whiskers: Jungleboogie) | list_episodes = List of Brandy & Mr. Whiskers episodes | website = http://psc.disney.go.com/disneychannel/brandyandmrwhiskers/index.html }} Brandy & Mr. Whiskers is an American animated television series about a dog and a hyperactive rabbit that get stuck in the Amazon Rainforest together. The show originally aired from August 2004 to August 2006. It was televised in the United States by Disney Channel, and also aired on Toon Disney, whilst in the United Kingdom, the show is broadcast on the Disney Channel at 3:00am cst on weekdays. Production Production of season 1 of Brandy & Mr. Whiskers began in 2003 and ended in 2004, all 21 episodes concluded airing in 2005. Production for season 2 began in 2004 and ended in 2006. Season 2 would be the last season and production was stopped in 2005, and the remaining episodes aired from February to August 2006. Some season 2 episodes include a "Good-Bye, Folks" kind of ending with Brandy and Mr. Whiskers announcing that the show is coming to an end. Episodes Season One Brandy and Mr. Whiskers start getting acquainted as they begin their new lives in the Amazon Rainforest. They build a tree house to live in, using debris that fell out the plane's cargo compartment. A big part of the series is Brandy's desperation to getting back to her home in Palm Beach, Florida. In the meantime, both she and Mr. Whiskers adapt by exploring the environment and making friends with the native animals. Brandy makes attempts to get the jungle to become a civilized society by introducing elements such as fashion, hygiene, and shiny rocks, their type of currency. Mr. Whiskers prefers to mix things up by using the powers of invention and imagination to occupy his time, but it usually causes havoc in the jungle. This affects his popularity. Season Two As Brandy and Mr. Whiskers get more settled in the jungle, a lot of changes are put in order. They redecorate the tree house by giving the interior a more "homely environment", which includes flowery wallpaper, tasteful decor, and an indoor bathroom (this was after Mr. Whiskers' new "dream house" was destroyed). The native animals also become more anthropomorphic as they have now established a new market economy in the Amazon. Brandy and Mr. Whiskers discover the mall in the first episode of season 2, "Get a Job". They develop clothing, consumer products, restaurants, theme parks, TV commercials, a boy band called "Sugartoad" and a shopping mall. The adaptation has also lowered Brandy's desire to getting back home. Characters Main characters * Mr. Whiskers (voiced by Charlie Adler): Mr. Whiskers is a white lop-eared rabbit who hasn't had very many friends during his lifetime. On an initial observance of Mr. Whiskers, one would perceive him as a silly, sloppy, smelly, gross, hyperactive and overall annoying pest. After further observance of Mr. Whiskers one would notice that he is actually intelligent with a fairly large vocabulary, which is exhibited at special moments. He is also very loving and caring, but he can be clumsy and clueless at times although he is arrogant and naughty. He can be selfish, short-tempered and cranky. When he first met Brandy, he was on his way to a zoo in Paraguay where he was going to be sold for 39 cents, though he soon made a mistake that caused the two of them to fall into the Amazon Rainforest (when Brandy told him turn to on the light switch, he accidentally opened the Emergency Escape Hatch). While Brandy often is embarrassed by his antics, Whiskers does his best to help out Brandy and he does cherish his friendship with her, though she doesn't always feel the same way. Brandy didn't hate Whiskers. She just gets annoyed by him. Brandy and Whiskers are brother and sister and she gets irritated by his annoying and never-going-away kind of attitude. Mr. Whiskers' other best friend is Ed, a river otter whom he often spends his time with. He is often seen in an orange jumpsuit. Some characters such as Brandy just call him "Whiskers". * Brandy Harrington (voiced by Kaley Cuoco) Brandy is a anthropomorphic mixed breed dog. While on her way to a five-star spa for the first time in an aircraft's cargo room, a mishap with Mr. Whiskers (a rabbit she came across inside) caused the two of them to fall straight into the Amazon Rainforest. But after she callously traded Whiskers to Gaspar for a map back home, she realised that she cares for him deep down and rescued him. Brandy prefers to make the most out of any situation and she attempts to improve her own standing by mistreating and abusing the kindness of her friends, though she does care for her friends deep down. However, she is always on the lookout for escape opportunities. She has had idiotic ideas, is prone to act like a drama queen, and can be more annoying than Whiskers at times. Brandy thinks she is a spaniel with a pedigree, but in the episode "Pedigree, Schmedigree", it is revealed that she is an unspecified mixed breed from a puppy pound. She has blonde colored and straight dog ears (similar to pigtails), darker blonde skin, and blue eyes. She usually wears a pink short-sleeved midriff-baring shirt, red jeans and purple platform sandals. She sometimes wears a pink and black polka dot bikini. She also sometimes wears a red swimsuit. She also wears what appears to be a collar on her neck. She can usually be found at the Amazon mall, at the watering hole (a place her friends take her to in the second episode of season 1 "The Babysitter's Flub"), or hanging out in the treehouse. She also tends to be motherly towards Whiskers often treating him like her son. * Ed (voiced by Tom Kenny): Ed is a river otter who is quite dull in his personality and his ability to speak, though he is often a tome of knowledge in the Amazon; he knows quite a lot about many different things. He is happy to help out Mr. Whiskers whenever he needs his assistance, and he is one of the few people who can actually tolerate Mr. Whiskers' behavior for prolonged periods of time. Sometimes his ideas are quite clever, but sometimes they get Whiskers and himself into a mess, like in the episode "Bad Hare Day". It is sometimes visible that Brandy has a slight soft-spot for Ed, and treats him more nicely that Whiskers, as seen in episodes such as "The Monkey´s Paw". However, she can be mean to him at times in episodes such as "The Big Game" where she kicks him out the team. However, at the end of "The Big Game" she says sorry to him while they are hanging out. * Lola Boa (voiced by Alanna Ubach): Lola Boa is, as her name suggests, a pink and purple-striped boa constrictor and often the voice of reason amongst Brandy's friends. She speaks with a heavy Spanish accent. While she often has great ideas, sometimes Brandy believes her ideas aren't too bright and Brandy secretly believes Lola is gross because she swallows rodents whole while they're still alive. However, Lola remains one of Brandy's best friends and she's usually there to help her out when the going gets tough, though Brandy's cruel nature is sometimes too harsh for her to even tolerate. A running gag with Lola is the fact that as a snake, she has no arms or legs. The others constantly make remarks about her lack of limbs, not seeming to notice until she acknowledges her "disability". In the episode "You've Got Snail", Lola's profession seems to be as a nurse. She bears a resemblances to Kaa with Cheshire Cat's pink and purple stripes. * Cheryl and Meryl (both voiced by Sherri Shepherd): Cheryl and Meryl are cute, twin toucan sisters that have a grudge against one another. While they care for one another, they tend to compete and bicker over petty matters, though they do agree with each other in certain rare circumstances. Cheryl and Meryl's fights often lead to catastrophes that divert the paths of the plans concocted by Mr. Whiskers and Brandy. They speak in an African-American hip-hop style, though they are presumed to be from the local area. * Gaspar Le'Gecko (voiced by André Sogliuzzo): Gaspar Le Gecko is the self-appointed dictator/entrepreneur/musical director of the Amazon Rainforest. However, the only reason he is the leader is because no one else bothered to take the position. He speaks with a French accent, though he is assumed to be from the local area. He has a strong desire to eat Mr. Whiskers and he often tries to make schemes in order to gain an opportunity to do such. Gaspar is one of the few individuals in the Rainforest who has the ability to help Brandy get back home to civilization, though after Brandy betrayed him by going back on his deal in the first episode, he hasn't since offered to help her out again. Gaspar is often seen with his monkey henchmen, and often serves as the antagonist of the series. Gaspar also tends to like using others (mostly Brandy and/or Whiskers) to get what he wants. However, Gaspar has shown a softer side of somewhat friendship to Brandy and Whiskers when it suits his best interests. He also displays a more sensitive side that he usually keeps to himself, such as liking ballet and little dolls. He is somewhat in love with Brandy. In the episode "What Price Dignity?! (Cheap!)" Gaspar tells Brandy that his mother is coming to visit and says that he will give her this beautiful dress if she pretends to be his girlfriend while his mother is there. However it turns out that Gaspar´s mother is a fraud and Gaspar made the whole thing up so he could go on a date with Brandy. This makes Brandy furious! * Margo (voiced by Jennifer Hale): Margo is a stick bug who is above Brandy in the social chain of the Amazon Rainforest. When Brandy first arrived in the Amazon, Margo helped her out by giving her some inside information on where the popular people hang out, though Margo believes Brandy shouldn't hang out with Mr. Whiskers. Despite the fact that Margo hangs out with Brandy in some instances, she isn't afraid of belittling her in order to improve her own social standing. On rare occasions, Margo can be nice and caring, against her normal malicious self. Recurring characters * The Monkeys: Gaspar's minions. They are not are very smart and do not understand what they are commanded. * Whiskers's Brain (voiced by Tom Kenny): He wears a bowler hat, speaks with an accent and constantly leaves his owner's head. He is more like a running gag but has come up a few times. One joke is that when Whiskers was mad at Brain he claimed: "I am never using that thing again." Ironically, while Mr. Whiskers is Christian, his brain is Jewish. * Harold: A guinea pig who is shown in the second season as the pet of Mr. Whiskers. * Mr. Sloth: A sloth who often appears and almost never speaks. * Gabriella: She is Gaspar's girlfriend. He is often seen accompanied by Margo and the Lemur. It is an upscale lizard which takes care of their appearance and fashion. She's enemy of Brandy. * The Lemur: She is a lemur that is always with Margo and Gabriella. The three always tease Brandy. Minor characters * Melvin: Appeared in "Time For Waffles". An Irish-American Marsh deer Brandy got the idea she could only get his attention by whitening her teeth (another of Gaspar's plots). In reality, he did like her but only started talking to her when she started talking to him; though her smiling creeped him out. He confessed this when they were being chased by a jaguar and his son. Their pursuers were tracking them by their bright teeth. Melvin is seen with a with a girlfriend in "Brandy's Best-Ever Boyfriend". A jungle snake who appeared in "Skin of Eeeeeeeevil!!!" and "Any Club that Would Have Me as a Member," he often refers to himself as "The Vic" and was the target of Lola Boa's infatuation in "The Skin of Eeeeeeeevil!!!". In his second appearance, the Vic was the head of the jock-like Carnivore Club that Whiskers wanted to join. Unlike most of the other predators seen that chased after Brandy and Whiskers, the Vic and his two friends (a panther and a jaguar) were not foiled but rather left hungry, feeling dejected that they were out-smarted by a plant eater. * Wolfie: Appeared in "Wolfie: Prince of The Jungle". Wolfie is an African-American wolf who was raised by a monkey who was raised by a panther who was raised by a coconut tree. Whiskers eventually turned him into a gentleman, but by then he was helpless to do anything as he watched Brandy fall into the water. Brandy instantly had a crush on him after he saved her. She's seem him around before but never really had a chance to speak to him because she was too shy too. She was friends with him as well before but she forgotten his name because they hadn't seen each other in a few years. She wanted to date him and kept saying that she was going to make him "The best boyfriend ever'' but she never really went out with him.'' Wolfie's unmannered and impolite attitude got to Brandy so she started teaching him how to be a mannered wolf. Wolfie didn't really like this so Brandy let him choose if he wanted to continue taking lessons from her or just go off on his own. Wolfie quickly took to this idea. Wolfie did appear again in "Brandy's Best-Ever Boyfriend" with a girlfriend quite similar to himself. * Mama Croc: Appeared in "The Babysitter's Flub" where Brandy and Mr. Whiskers had to babysit her 9 eggs, or else she would eat them. You can tell that she has that "bossy school teacher" attitude and is really sometimes ticked-off and happy at the same time. She never appeared in any other episodes, except in some episodes, you can see a crocodile with lipstick and eyelashes just like Mama Crock, except she can stand on her hind legs (If you consider her the same person). You'll have to look closely, because she blends in with the rest of the jungle animals. She is Scottish, German, Swedish, and Hungarian-American. * Tito: A Puerto Rican American monkey who teaches samba lessons and appeared in the episode "Rain Delay". In the episode Brandy Harrington fights against bad weather to reach Tito before Margo; eventually she learns Tito cancelled the lessons due to bad weather. * Mr. Cantarious: Appeared in "You've Got Snail". Voiced by Wayne Knight. A Czech-American jungle snail who was discovered to be the underside neighbor of Brandy and Whiskers when Whiskers's ball rolled into his house and smacked into him. When Cantarious refused to give Whiskers's ball back, Brandy and Whiskers did acts of revenge to him, including filling his yard with candy wrappers and having a loud party at night. However, Cantarious got back each time by sliming them with his snail slime, usually somehow orally. (The running gag was Brandy, Whiskers, and anyone else who suffered his wrath running to a river, washing out as they go "Gross, gross, gross!") However, they eventually made peace...but only for a short time when Whiskers offered to lend him salt. * Isabelle (voiced by Jennifer Hale): Isabelle is a Colombian American giant lizard who appeared in "Cyranosaurus Rex." Whiskers had a crush on her and did all sorts of weird things to impress her like acting gangsta. She has a very short temper and lives with her parents. Isabelle didn't like him back and ate him. Whiskers found a new crush inside her stomach and moved on after she threw them up. She is Scottish-American. * Dr. Phyllis (voiced by Hallie Todd): An Algerian Muslim dugong who is a physician that helps people with their problems, especially Brandy and Whiskers's problems. She recommends Brandy to be like Mr. Whiskers, and Mr. Whiskers to be like Brandy, which by the way, ticked off Brandy. After Brandy turns the tables on Whiskers into going back to his normal self, they promised to Dr. Phyllis to never say THE blaming word ever again. Dr. Phyllis' name was based on a parody of Dr. Phil. She appeared in "Freaky Tuesday", based on the movie "Freaky Friday". * Gina (voiced by Jennifer Hale): Gina is an orange African-American Coati that Whiskers fell in love with. She first appeared in "Cyranosaurus Rex." She is not seen again in later episodes, and it is unclear if she and Whiskers are still dating. * Tiffany Turlington (Voiced by Amy Davidson) Appeared in "One of a kind" She is very similar to appearance like Brandy and shares many interests with her. She has the same dog ears as Brandy's, but brown colored and curved. She has tan skin, green eyes, and wears a blue shirt with black pants. She dislikes Whiskers. She claimed to be richer than Brandy and has visited every place Brandy's been including New York. While Brandy has a musical leash, she has one with a tracker bug. She also claims to be from Texas. Theme song The main theme song was performed by Lou Bega, who also performed the song Mambo No. 5. Composers and lyricist for the song were Randy Petersen, Kevin Quinn, and Tim Heintz. It also got nominated for "Outstanding Original song", but lost to Crown Heights (show). GBA video release The episode "To The Moon Whiskers" is found available in Disney Channel Collection Volume 2 for Game Boy Advance Video with Kim Possible and Lilo and Stitch. External links * * Category:American children's comedy series Category:2004 American television series debuts Category:2006 American television series endings Category:2000s American animated television series Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional hares and rabbits Category:Fictional dogs Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Television series by Disney Category:American animated television series bg:Бранди и г-н Уискърс da:Brandy og Hr. Vimse de:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers es:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers fr:Brandy et monsieur Moustache it:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers ms:Brandy and Mr. Whiskers ja:ブランディ アンド Mr.ウィスカーズ no:Brandy og Herr Visvas pl:Brenda i pan Whiskers pt:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers ro:Brandy și Dl. Mustăcilă simple:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers fi:Brandy ja Herra Whiskers sv:Brandy & herr Morris tl:Brandy and Mr. Whiskers tr:Brandy ve Bay Bıyık